


Going to Kill Courfeyrac

by AlmostSilent



Series: Today Your Fearless Leader Is... [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, also courf is a little shit, and 'ferre is a schemer, this is still cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loves his friends, he really does, but he does not want his friends to ruin what he's building with Grantaire. Something was bound happen though and no one should be surprised that Courf was behind it.</p><p>(or: The one where Grantaire has a secret and Courf is a nosy little shit, but only because he cares.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story I have planned for this series, it's been a labour of love and I'm glad people have enjoyed it. So, if you're still around from the first instalment (which was posted a year and a half ago holy shit) I hope this is not too dissatisfying an end, for new readers: Welcome! and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

His second date with Grantaire had gone so well that really, Enjolras should have known that something would go wrong eventually. He also should have guessed that the something would come in the form of Courfeyrac.

“If you don't tell me who you're texting this instant I will be forced to take drastic action,” the curly-haired brunette warned from where he was perched on the arm of the sofa.

“What kind of action will that be then Courf?” Enjolras asked without any real curiosity, not bothering to look up from his phone.

“I don't know yet,” his friend conceded, “but it'll be drastic.”

Enjolras only raised an eyebrow at his friend before tucking his phone back into his pocket. The angle was a little awkward because he was still sitting on the sofa, but he wasn't going to risk leaving his phone anywhere Courf could reach it, that was something learned from experience.

“Oh come on,” Courfeyrac sighed, dramatically slumping down on to the sofa next to Enjolras, “What's with all the secrecy?” A thought seemed to occur to him at that moment, “Unless it's a guy. Enjolras are you texting a _guy_?” he sounded far too excited.

“Honestly Courfeyrac, why are you suddenly so interested in who I'm texting?”

“Because, you haven't stopped texting pretty much all weekend,” and Courf's eyes are alight with excitement, “Practically every time I see you you're smiling down at your phone. You must really like him,” and there's a sudden seriousness in the young man's voice.

“I do,” Enjolras conceded, unable to hide his smile. Since meeting Grantaire even the thought of him is enough to make Enjolras smile.

“I'm happy for you Enj, really,” and then the seriousness is replaced again by uncontrollable excitement, “Can you tell me about him or is he like a super-secret-boyfriend?”

“He's not my boyfriend, we've been on two dates,” Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

It was true, it had only been two dates but they had been texting constantly, and he'd seen him at the cafe on Thursday and Friday. Enjolras was planning on asking Grantaire how he’d feel about making things more official, as in ‘officially’ in a relationship, can’t date other people, calling each other pet names and being disgustingly cute. Because more and more Enjolras couldn’t help but wanting all of that cliche boyfriend stuff. It was new and interesting territory for him.

“So you've already been on dates? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because, I wasn't even sure there was anything to tell,” Enjolras shrugged, trying to get back to his essay notes.

“And now?” Courfeyrac was never one to give up so easily.

“And now I'm busy Courf,” Enjolras didn't mean to be so short with his friend, but he really was busy and while part of him did want to sit and talk about Grantaire, another part of him just wanted to keep the cynical artist to himself.

“I will find out you know,” Courfeyrac shrugged, “one way or another.”

And honestly, Enjolras should have known then that this was going to end badly.

It really started that night, when nearly all of his friends decided to pile into his and Combeferre's place for movie night. Normally Enjolras could avoid movie night because it was usually hosted by Courfeyrac and Marius, but Marius was on a date.

“It's my noble sacrifice as his roommate to give him the apartment tonight, because that kid really needs to get laid,” Courfeyrac said by way of an explanation.

Enjolras wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of playing host to the extra seven students for the night, but Combeferre gave him that look that said 'they're your friends Enjolras, be nice' and he'd had to relent.

Still, when he woke up in the morning to find Jehan and Courfeyrac snuggling in an armchair, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta entangled in a pile on the floor and Feuilly and Bahorel taking up one whole sofa each, he couldn't help but think how innocent they all looked when they were sleeping. He said as much to Combeferre when he joined his roommate in the kitchen.

He was a little surprised when he got back from his shower to find all of his friends awake and grumbling in the kitchen. It usually took much more fanfare to get them all up in the mornings.

“I'm heading out,” he called from the front door, pulling his shoes and coat on.

“Wait!” Courfeyrac called, “You're going to that new coffee shop right?”

“It's not actually new,” Enjolras frowned.

“But there's coffee yes?” Courfeyrac asked, like he was talking to a small child.

“I'm not bringing you all back coffee,” Enjolras rolled his eyes, “I'm heading to the library after that, before my afternoon lecture.”

“No you idiot, we're coming with.”

Enjolras could only gape. He was panicking a little. He hadn't wanted Grantaire to meet his friends yet, and certainly not this way. God, not all at once. This was a nightmare.

He was very aware that his friends could be a little...intense, and he didn't want them to scare Grantaire away. And yes, maybe a small part of him just wasn't ready to share, but who could begrudge him that?

“No, that's fine, honestly. I was joking, I don't mind bringing back the coffee,” he was desperate. He locked eyes with Combeferre, silently pleading with him to help. But his oldest friend merely raised an eyebrow and smiled. Traitor.

“You're acting a little strange Enjolras,” Joly frowned from where he was pulling on his own coat, “Are you feeling well?”

“I'm feeling fine,” Enjolras sighed, “I'm just not sure why you all have to come with me is all.”

“We're out of coffee,” Combeferre shrugged.

“No we're not,” Enjolras frowned. They never ran out of coffee. But from the look Combeferre gave him, it wasn't entirely an accident. Enjolras frowned at his friend, why the elaborate ruse to force him into introducing Grantaire to his friends? Because that was surely the plan here.

And it worked, because there was no logical reason he could come up with to keep his friends away from the cafe. He only had time to text Grantaire a brief warning before they were out of the apartment and on their way.

He still hadn't received a reply from Grantaire by the time they arrived. Luckily he managed to usher his friends to a few tables before they tried to approach the counter. He gave Combeferre a pointed glare before hurrying over to the counter himself.

The little blackboard had yet another message that made Enjolras have to work to keep his face straight, and the drawing had changed. He looked at Grantaire's handwriting for a second before he read the words.

_'Today your barista is:_  
 _A little tired actually, thank you for asking._  
 _For your drink today I recommend:_  
 _You choose your own drink because you're an independent person-of-varying-gender-identity who don't need no man (to tell you what coffee to order)'_

The accompanying drawing was a caricature of a little androgynous person with a large coffee in their hands. He really had to work hard to keep his expression neutral and void of the amusement he felt.

“Are people still telling you you're funny?” He asked with a little feigned grimace when he leaned against the counter to talk to Grantaire. But when the curly-haired man looked across at him with a grin he couldn't fight his own smile.

“Are you going to comment on my sense of humour every time you come in here?”

“Only until you start being funny,” Enjolras shrugs a little but the joking tone in his voice gives him away.

“Screw you, I’m hilarious,” but he was grinning too widely for Enjolras to take it as a reprimand. And then they were both laughing lightly, still smiling.

“I should warn you about my friends,” Enjolras frowns slightly, sparing a quick glance for the ruckus that his friends were causing at the tables they'd pushed together.

“I'm sure they can't be that bad,” Grantaire shakes his head, the expression on his face is fond. Enjolras wants to kiss him again.

“Oh no, they're definitely worse,” Enjolras chuckles.

And then Courf is skidding to a halt next to him.

“Okay, I know what everyone wants,” he smiles, but then it falters, “Shit, I've forgotten again. Combeferre!” he calls, “Can you just text it to me?”

Enjolras turns back to Grantaire to give him a pointed look that screams 'see, what did I tell you?', Grantaire chuckles back at him.

“Why hello there,” Courfeyrac smiles, noticing Grantaire for the first time, “It's a pleasure, I’m sure.”

“Courf. No,” Enjolras warns his friend, glaring hard.

“What?” Courfeyrac asks, trying for innocent. And Grantaire is trying very hard to suppress his laughter.

“And you can shut up as well,” Enjolras turns to the barista, but his glare loses its edge as he looks into the blue eyes partially obscured by curly black hair.

Courfeyrac is looking between them, his confusion turning into understanding into amazement and giddy excitement. And then Combeferre is there with a scrap of paper in his hand and a knowing smile.

“Is that-?” Grantaire asks gesturing to the paper in 'Ferre's hand. Combeferre nods and hands it over.

“So, you would be the endearingly funny, yet sarcastic and cynical artist then?” Combeferre asks as Grantaire turns to start making the drinks.

“'Ferre!” Enjolras hisses, a blush creeping onto his face.

“Endearingly funny? Really?” And he looks far too amused at Enjolras' obvious discomfort.

“That's not- He's misquoting me,” Enjolras can feel the blush burning his cheeks.

“Somehow I don't quite believe you,” Grantaire chuckles, “And now you can't deny how utterly hilarious you find my sense of humour.”

Courfeyrac is watching the proceedings with the look of child who's Christmas has come early, while simultaneously tapping his fingers rapidly on the screen of his phone.

“Yeah well, clearly my higher brain function isn't quite working,” Enjolras mutters, earning another laugh.

Neither boy has noticed the small crowd they've attracted, thanks to Courfeyrac's excited texts, that also went unnoticed. But when Enjolras does notice the small audience he glares at them harshly.

“I feel like I'm missing something,” Bossuet frowns.

“It appears our fearless leader has been holding out on us,” Courfeyrac grins.

“Who's your friend Enj?” Jehan asks with his usual politeness.

“Uh, this is Grantaire,” Enjolras really just wants the ground to swallow him whole.

“Pleasure to finally meet all of you,” Grantaire smiles brightly at them as he places another cup down on the counter, “I've heard so much about you.”

“All of it lies I'm sure,” Courfeyrac smirks. 

“You must be Courfeyrac right?” Grantaire asks with a smirk of his own, “Perpetual jokester with the almost preternatural ability to make friends with anyone? And you’re Combeferre, a better friend than any of them probably deserve and the person you definitely want by your side in a crisis?” he looks towards the others then, indicating them as he mentions them.

“Bossuet, unluckiest guy you’ll ever meet but also the strongest and most cheerful, with another third of his happy relationship Joly, the doctor-in-training who cares about his friends to such extremes. Not forgetting Musichetta, _la hermosa señorita que mantiene a estos dos chicos en su sano juicio y con conexión a tierra. De hecho, mantiene todos estos chicos de hacer demasiado, sin duda la más ruda de todos vosotros._ ” Enjolras can’t help but bite his lip at the sudden burst of rapid spanish, unbearably turned on and more desperate than ever to kiss Grantaire silly.

“Jehan the poet extraordinaire with the fiercest protective streak who can match Bahorel in a fight. Bahorel who is of course smarter than he thinks he is and always willing to go to bat for his friends, especially if it means breaking some idiot’s face. Last, but certainly not least, would be Feuilly, the hard working autodidact I’m more than half convinced Enjolras is not so secretly in love with. But well, from what I’ve heard I can hardly blame him.”

While he was talking he was still making drinks, so by the time he was done he was just putting down the last cup, carefully arranged on a tray. Enjolras couldn’t help but notice his friend’s surprised, impressed and amused expressions and felt a flare of pride for this amazing artist. There was no way he wasn’t going to make this beautiful man his.

“Did I get it all right? I mean, like I said, I have heard a lot about all of you, it’s not hard to make an educated guess as to who’s who, but if I got anyone wrong just lemme know,” Grantaire smiles, but Enjolras can see the uncertainty and slight panic there. If he had to guess he’d say this was one of those instances where R spoke before really thinking, or rather, spoke as he was thinking. 

“No, you got every one,” Enjolras beamed. He didn’t even mind that Grantaire had basically deduced and parroted what he admired about each of his friends.

“I like you,” Bahorel declares with the kind of decisiveness he tends to say everything with. It leads to agreements and enthusiastic greetings. Grantaire is smiling and laughing, looking more relaxed, but still casting nervous glances at Enjolras every few minutes.

They’re inevitably broken up by other customers coming in and needing to be served. And Enjolras knows as soon as he reaches the tables with his friends he’s going to be mobbed, he’s not eager for that in all honesty, so he lingers as long as he can in Grantaire’s general area. Until the man himself shoos him away.

Traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translation of the Spanish: (the beautiful lady who keeps these two boys sane and grounded. In fact, keeps all these boys from making too much trouble, arguably the most badass of you all.) It's probably really bad and wrong, so if anyone wants to correct it, please feel free and I'll change it. I don't speak Spanish, my French sucks but I don't know any Spanish at all really....
> 
> (Thank you to [Pure_Imagination96](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Imagination96) for helping to correct the Spanish :D You're a star.)


	2. The Meddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've just got back from work (or going to the shops after work actually but whatever) and I was going to post this before work but I forgot because I'm terrible. Anyway! Here it is, chapter 2.

In all fairness, it took another two weeks for things to actually go wrong. Two amazing weeks honestly. Grantaire had enthusiastically agreed to officially be his boyfriend, meaning that amazing, brilliant, beautiful, talented artist was all his. The swell of possessive pride was almost disconcerting, but Enjolras felt too good to really care.

Two weeks of heated kisses and electric touches, of getting to know everything there was to know about each other. It was perhaps more than even Enjolras could have hoped for from a relationship, they just fit together so easily.

And Grantaire had also fitted in amazingly with his friends, bringing Éponine along with him to meetings and hanging out with various members of the group casually. Enjolras doesn’t quite want to admit that he’d been worried what would happen when R met his friends, a hundred possibilities had occurred to him, that his friends might somehow drive Grantaire away, that R might end up spending so much time with his friends they didn’t have time together anymore. Nothing negative happened though, not for those first two weeks at least.

Enjolras supposed that he had grown complacent, had assumed that whatever damage Courf could do it was in that initial introduction, or maybe in the days following, but it had been two weeks, so he’d grown lapse. That was his mistake. He should have remembered that you cannot grow complacent with Courfeyrac, because while he undoubtable means well, he doesn’t always know when to stop.

Now in truth even Enjolras could not have really foreseen exactly what happened, nor could he have guessed anywhere close, Courfeyrac seemed to have a talent for creative ways to create chaos. He liked to say it was part of his charm, none of his friends really agreed.

But nevertheless it was one sunny afternoon two weeks later that things started to go downhill. Enjolras was just enjoying a nice cup of tea while he read over one of his essays at the kitchen table when Courf came to Enjolras with a very serious expression and a manilla folder in his hands. All of this was frankly worrying to the blonde so he sat there quietly waiting for whatever was going to come.

“You’re not allowed to get mad okay,” and wow, that was not a promising start, “I only did it because I care about you, and well I thought it was the right thing to do.” Courfeyrac is looking somewhere between sheepish and defiant and Enjolras is really starting to worry.

“What did you do Courfeyrac?”

“I got a friend of mine to do a background check on Grantaire,” he replies, he’s holding the folder out in front of him, and _oh_. 

“That files contains information about Grantaire?” Enjolras asks a little slowly.

“Yeah, um, it’s not a lot really,” Courf shuffles his feet a little, “School transcripts and a few newspaper articles referencing some fencing matches he won, ya know stuff like that. And also um...he maybe has a sealed juvie record?” 

The last is said in a slight rush, Courf’s voice raising at least a couple of octaves. Honestly it takes Enjolras a few seconds to really parse out what it was Courf said, and another few to really absorb it.

“Grantaire has a juvenile record. As in he was arrested and charged with a crime when he was a minor.” They’re obviously questions but his tone is so flat that his voice gives no evidence of this. Still Courfeyrac answers.

“Yeah, and I mean they’re sealed so it doesn’t say what it was for or what the punishment was or anything. So, he might’ve just shoplifted as a kid and done a bit of community service or something ya know,” his voice is a little hopeful, of course Courf is an optimist.

“It could be anything Courf,” Enjolras sighs, “there’s no point making baseless guesses.”

“So you’re going to ask R about it?”

“Of course not,” Enjolras scoffed, “I can’t tell him one of my best friends did a background check on him. For one thing it’s a massive breach of his trust and his privacy, for another it makes it sound like I did it or asked you to do it and now I’m just prevaricating.”

“So...what are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to do anything,” Enjolras says firmly, “And you’re going to get rid of that, I don’t want to look at it and I don’t want to know what else is in it, understood?”

Courfeyrac just nods, still a little sheepish. Honestly he does understand how it could be seen as a breach of someone else’s privacy, but he was just concerned for his friend, who so rarely gave his heart to anyone. 

For his part Enjolras stands from the kitchen table where he was sat when Courfeyrac approached him and goes off to his room. Still despite his words Enjolras can’t stop wondering what it was that Grantaire was arrested for, because what if it was something really bad?

Grantaire has mentioned his mother and younger sister in conversation a few times and he seems fairly close to them, it was also made clear that he comes from a single parent household and that they struggled for money when he was growing up, but other than that he doesn’t talk about his past very much. In fact, R hasn’t talked about his past at all, not directly at least. And now Enjolras can’t help but wonder, was this why Grantaire was so secretive about his past?

Enjolras knows that there are quite a few serious crimes you can commit and then get released automatically when you turn eighteen, is this what happened to Grantaire? Surely it must be something serious if R hasn’t so much as hinted at it. 

When Enjolras was still in his room a few hours later, staring at the wall and desperately wishing he could call Courfeyrac back and take a look inside that folder, he realised he might have a problem.


	3. The Avoider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually remembered to post before leaving for work today, yay!  
> Okay, so this is the shortest chapter of I think the whole series? But this story is the longest of the three so I hope that makes up for it? Also, I'm thinking about writing an epilogue because the final chapter of this feels a little anticlimactic, so there's that. Anyway, I'm rambling, enjoy!

Grantaire couldn’t help but notice that his boyfriend was acting off, and had been for a few days now. Enjolras still came into the cafe each morning for his caffeine fix, but he seemed distracted and was giving Grantaire strange looks. But every time R had asked him about it he’d brushed it off, pretending nothing was wrong at all. It was starting to make Grantaire feel paranoid.

He was meant to be going over to Enjolras’ apartment tonight to watch a movie and he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious about it. It wasn’t his first trip to Enjolras’ apartment, and there was something more intimate about meeting there instead of going out. He’d thought the last few weeks had been going really well, more than that even, he’d go so far as to say things had been going amazingly. Maybe this was the other shoe dropping. 

There wasn’t much Grantaire could do if Enjolras wasn’t going to talk about whatever it was that was clearly bothering him, and R was sure that it had something to do with him or their relationship, but he couldn’t force Enjolras to talk. Grantaire had found that these things had a way of coming out in the end anyway, so he would have to just wait, it just made him feel kind of shitty in the meantime. He was half-convinced Enjolras had changed his mind and wanted to break up, but Grantaire didn’t think he’d done anything in last two weeks that was break-up worthy. 

He’s distracted from thinking about Enjolras’ behaviour and it’s potential ramifications on his relationship when Joly and Bossuet come strolling into the coffee shop. All of Enjolras’ friends have started stopping by the coffee shop during the day and there probably hasn’t been a day in the past two and a half weeks that he hasn’t seen at least one of them. It’s nice, the way they’ve accepted him, and even Éponine into their group. Grantaire had been thinking that it could only be a positive sign when it came to his future with Enjolras, now...well now he wasn’t as sure.

“Have either of you noticed anything…off about Enjolras lately?” Grantaire asks a little hesitantly while he makes up their drinks. He thinks if anyone would’ve noticed odd behaviour from their fearless leader it would be Joly, bless his poor hypochondriac heart.

“No, I mean we just saw him yesterday afternoon and he seemed perfectly fine,” Joly answers, looking over to his boyfriend to silently ask if he was in agreement.

“Yeah, I mean he had just finished some paper so he was pretty relaxed, if that’s what you mean?” Bossuet asked with a shrug.

“Not exactly,” Grantaire frowned to himself, before shaking his head and smiling at the two men he tentatively calls friends. It wouldn’t do to bring them down to his own level of paranoia and anxiety.

He knows there’s something off with Enjolras, and if his friends haven’t noticed anything then it must be Grantaire that’s the problem. But that’s not very specific, and without a specific problem he has no idea how to fix it.

And he can’t fix anything if Enjolras keeps avoiding the issue.


	4. The Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Arriving at Enjolras’ apartment that evening felt a lot like approaching the edge of a cliff, dangerous and thrilling and Grantaire was scared of whatever unknown lies at the bottom. Still, he knocked on the door, and was immediately relieved when he was greeted with a smile and a kiss. Maybe a nice evening in, watching movies and cuddling on the couch was the exact thing they both needed, maybe that could fix whatever was wrong.

Okay, so Grantaire knew that was wishful thinking, whatever was going on with Enjolras most likely would not be fixed with cuddles, even if they were really awesome cuddles. Still, he was determined to try and enjoy the evening, despite his boyfriend’s slightly worrying behaviour. It wouldn’t necessarily be easy, but R was nothing if not stubborn.

So Grantaire got himself settled on the sofa while Enjolras ordered to chinese to be delivered and prayed for nothing more than a nice night in with his boyfriend. And in all fairness that is what he got until about halfway through dinner, when the movie they had been watched drew to a close and the credits started rolling.

Grantaire was sat with his legs crossed and his plate perched neatly on top of them while Enjolras lounged against the armrest, it was cosy and nice and despite his worries R actually felt relaxed. So of course Enjolras chose that moment to clear his throat and place his plate on the coffee table, clearly indicating he would like to a have a ‘discussion’.

“Something was brought to my attention recently, and I wasn’t going to say anything, because it’s honestly none of my business and I know that, I’m aware of that,” and oh god Enjolras is rambling, “but it’s just been stuck in my head, and I can’t seem to stop thinking about it and wondering about it, so I have to know, I have to ask.”

“Oh god,” Grantaire interrupts before this can get any worse, “Enj, just ask whatever it is you need to ask okay?”

“Didyoukillsomeonewhenyouwereyounger?” It’s in one breath and it takes a second for Grantaire to realise that Enjolras just asked if he killed someone when he was younger, and then he’s laughing. He can’t really help it, and it’s a touch hysterical, but it’s also honestly funny. 

“What the hell Enjolras,” he finally wheezes out around laughs. He notices his boyfriend’s cheeks have turned pink and it’s frankly adorable and cute as hell, but _still_.

“Sorry, no, that’s not what I meant to ask,” he mutters a little, and Grantaire hasn’t heard Enjolras sound anything less than confident in all the time they’ve been dating (he knows it hasn’t really been all that long at all, but the point stands).

“Then maybe you should ask what you did mean to ask, because whatever it is I’m guessing it’s what’s had you acting so odd the past few days,” Grantaire prods, “and it’s clearly bothering you, so let’s hear it?”

Grantaire watches as Enjolras takes what can only be a steadying breath, and he seems to firm up, his posture straightening and his jaw firming a little, he looks more like his confident self. This is the Enjolras that boldly gave his number to a stranger, who stands in front of his friends at Les Amis meetings and goes on impassioned tirades. Grantaire thinks he’s probably falling in love with every version of Enjolras honestly.

“You have a sealed juvenile record,” it’s not a question, “I was wondering what was in it, is all,” he says it so casually but it’s clearly something that’s been really getting to him, and R remembers his first question ‘did you kill someone when you were young?’. And of course that sets him off laughing again.

His laughter is more subdued this time, more like a hearty series of chuckles, and he can’t help the fondness he feels for this ridiculous man.

“What kinds of things were your mind coming up with? Jesus,” he smiles as he shakes his head. “For the record, no I have never killed anyone. I was arrested when I was about fifteen for vandalism, I had a thing for graffiti at the time and thought I was the next Banksy or Keizer or Above or something. Obviously I got caught and arrested and I did some community service, it wasn’t really a big deal, but it was still a criminal record which would negatively impact stuff like getting into college and getting jobs and stuff, so it was sealed.”

“Oh,” Enjolras breathed out, and Grantaire could actually see his relief, see the tension and the worry leaving him. It startled him a bit, that Enjolras had maybe actually thought he’d done something seriously bad, but he had to consider how long they’d actually known each other, how they were still getting to know each other. Neither one knew very much about the other’s past after all, perhaps R would need to open up a bit more, so his boyfriend didn’t go around worrying he might be a murderer.

“Wait,” a sudden thought occurred to him, “how did you find out about my juvie record anyway?”

“I have overprotective and nosy friends,” was Enjolras’ immediate reply, followed quickly by: “I’m going to kill Courfeyrac.”

“You were really that worried by it?” Grantaire asks with honest curiosity, honestly he doesn’t think he’d have this much of a reaction if the roles were reversed, and better yet- “Why didn’t you just ask me about it as soon as you found out if it was that important to you?”

“Honestly? I thought you might be upset by the whole invasion of privacy thing, and that you might think I’d asked Courf to check into you or something,” he admitted with a shrug. “Which I didn’t by the way,” he hurried to add.

“I believe you,” Grantaire laughs a little. 

To be honest it doesn’t really answer the question of why Enjolras was so worked up about the idea of Grantaire having some shady criminal background, but then R thinks about Enjolras’ political aspirations and thinks maybe this means Enjolras sees a future for them, that he’s thinking long term. Because honestly, if Grantaire was still his boyfriend when Enjolras got into politics for real, a shady criminal past would definitely be a hinderance. Shaking his head Grantaire quickly shuts that thought down. They haven’t been together long enough to be thinking about forever. 

But god does he want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post a new chapter every day, and there are only four, so I wouldn't worry about it taking too long. As always let me know if you enjoyed it, or have any comment :D
> 
> I feel like this is the weak link of the series, despite being the longest one, I'm not really happy with it. Urgh.
> 
> I have decided, since I just wasn't as happy with this story, and the ending just wasn't up to scratch, that there will be an epilogue. But have no fear! it is already written, so I'll edit it as quickly as possible and post it <3


End file.
